Troublemaker
by pretty in orange
Summary: Sometimes, what we need is a mirror image of ourself, the same but reversed. WufeiXOC T for language. Formerly "The Secretive Girl" Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there, this is my first Gundam Wing story, one of several to come. I used to think of Gundam Wing stories as a kid, but I've never written them down until now. Anyway, lets get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do however, own my OC Macy. Please ask before you use her.

* * *

><p>It was exactly 6AM, the sun had barely cracked the horizon, and Wufei was already pissed off.<p>

"Who are you?" He eyed the girl as he repeated his question for the third time... and he did _not_ like repeating himself.

"Cool Gundam." The blue-eyed girl, who could've enchanted anyone else, smirked down at Wufei. "It's really too bad you're a man." She sat on the shoulder of Nataku, taunting him.

Wufei took a moment to remind himself that he did not kill women. "What is your name?" Wufei had begun, at this point, to wonder exactly how she had gotten to Nataku's shoulder while the Gundam was standing... in addition to that, how had Nataku ended up standing? Wufei had left her sitting, he was sure.

"Who says I'll give my name to a first rate bastard like you?" The girl stood, obviously agitated. "You men are all the same. You think because you've got something swinging, you're better than anything with breasts. Reality check, you're all assholes." The girl jumped down from Nataku's arm, an act of suicide for anyone normal, and landed neatly on her feet.

Now Wufei was curious, if not more pissed off also.

"Well," The girl walked straight up to Wufei and smirked again.

Wufei reminded himself for at least the tenth time since he met her that he didn't kill women.

"It _is _common courtesy to give your own name first." The girl eyed him with just a hint of curiosity. "Maybe if you try that, I'll be nice enough to give you my name. Maybe. We'll see."

"I could kill you." Wufei pretended to muse. It was an idle threat at most, but the words were intended to scare, not warn.

"If you think you can, then do it." The girl rolled her eyes. It was clear she knew he was bullshitting her.

Wufei pushed her back, pinning her to a tree. "Your name." He hissed. It was all he could do not to kill her. "Now."

The girl pretended to look terrified, then busted out laughing. "You're such a pussy, relying on physical strength to get you what you want." She ducked out from under his arm and started towards the campsite.

Wufei debated for a moment, then tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "Your name, now." He glared down at the girl. "Are you a spy? What are you doing here?"

"No." The girl squirmed and glared at him. "I hate you men."

"So you're a lesbian." Wufei raised an eyebrow, surprised at this new development.

"I'm a feminist. Shut your mouth." The girl, resorting to violence now, tried to knee him. She was unsuccessful, however, since Wufei saw it coming and pinned her more efficiently before she made contact.

"I'm dead serious, I want your name now." Though Wufei's anger was reaching new heights, strangely, he didn't want to hurt the girl anymore. She was a challenge in a world where everything was too easy for him. Of all those who bored him, she put up a fight. How odd.

"You can't make me." The girl smirked again.

Wufei found himself shocked; this girl was everything the girls in his colony weren't. He wasn't used to this much fight from an everyday-type woman. He wouldn't hurt her, he decided, but he could act like he would. Ripping a gun from the holster at his side, he held it to her head. "Tell me who you are, who sent you, and I'll let you live." He held the gun as if he would actually shoot, but-

"I know that's not loaded." The girl gave a shrug. "But I guess I could give you a little information. I'm not a spy. My name is Macy Leace Nady, and no one sent me here. Unless you plan on pistol-whipping me, put the gun away. Haven't you learned to keep all your guns loaded by now, you stupid man?"

Wufei blinked, but let the girl up. "Then why are you here?" Wufei pulled the girl, Macy, to her feet forcibly.

"Don't touch me." Macy snatched her hand away. "I hate men." She whispered, holding her hand to her chest as if she had been burned.

Wufei almost wanted to ask her if he _had_ hurt her, but he didn't.

"I'm getting the hell out of here, I hate assholes like you." Macy turned away, but Wufei grabbed her.

"I think you're staying here until I know you won't spill your guts when you go home." Wufei didn't mention his other reason; he wanted to know more about her.

The girl turned towards him, she didn't intend to run, but for once she couldn't hide the true terror in her eyes.

Wufei smirked, this time he did have a hold on her. "Don't worry, I don't kill women."

* * *

><p>AN: First chapter, what did you think? I love hearing from my readers. Also, contrary to popular belief, Wufei is not my favorite Gundam pilot. I just got a kick out of writing him with this girl, and he was the first Gundam pilot that his girl was decided in my head. I'm going to do all the other Gundam pilots, except Heero. Just because... well, I don't like Heero much. I'm going to run from the flying tomatoes now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here we are at the second chapter. I decided to rewrite everything from here on because I hate how I wrote it by hand. Are we surprised? I think not. Anyhow, there is a part in here where I humanized Wufei a little extra. It needed to be done, trust me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this, however, I do own Macy, please ask if you want to use her.

* * *

><p>Five days passed, with Macy and Wufei living at base camp in an almost-peaceful coexistence. Though smart aleck comments were still shot at each other at any chance, it was becoming clear there was more to this than hate.<p>

"You're going to catch a cold, you stupid woman." Wufei grumbled as he covered up Macy, who was deep asleep, with a blanket for the third time. He had gone on several missions, giving her the chances to run, but she had stayed.

When he had come back from one mission in particular, his injuries had created an interesting scene.

_"You're hurt. Idiot male." Macy wandered over to Nataku, surveying the damage._

_"Why don't you help me clean the wound then, isn't that what women are for, the menial tasks?" Wufei muttered; he already knew he wouldn't get the response he wanted._

_"Do it yourself, don't be a pussy." Macy threw a box of gauze, a roll of medical tape and antibiotic ointment at him, all of them smacking him clear in the forehead._

_"You need an attitude adjustment." The Gundam pilot grumbled, but rolled his eyes and went to bandaging his wounds._

_"You sound like my Mother." The girl clamored her way up to Nataku's shoulder, sat there and stared down at Wufei. "You need an attitude adjustment, you're being a bitch, respect your elders! Macy! We don't say that word in public! Why aren't you dating?"_

_Wufei swallowed a laugh, looking up at her. If Macy Leace Nady wasn't anything else, she was, at the very least, interesting._

As she slept, Wufei studied her. Macy had various scars, including one across her throat that looked exactly like a scar from someone trying to slit her throat.

Wufei blinked, he needed to be working on Nataku; he didn't need to be distracted now. He stood from his spot beside Macy and moved back over to Nataku. Still, he couldn't help glancing back when he heard Macy's breathing quicken, and then a small gasp as Macy bolted upright.

"Something wrong?" Wufei turned back to his Gundam as quickly as he could, he knew Macy hated when he stared. Even with wires and metal in front of his face, he couldn't help but think of how panicked she had looked.

"Don't bullshit me with false emotions." Macy stood and peered into the part of Nataku that Wufei was working on. "You're missing a nut."

"_What?_" Wufei fixed her with an odd half-surprised-half-glare.

"Men." Macy shook her head, then jumped down and rooted in the grass for a moment, before coming back up to him with a nut and a bolt. "That's why this won't stay on, see?"

"Who the hell are you?" Wufei blinked as she screwed the metal plate back onto Nataku. "A woman shouldn't be able to tell something like that."

"You're so sexist." Macy eyed Nataku's shoulder, her usual perch, but instead sat on the Gundam's leg. "Anyway, why were you visually stalking me while I slept?"

"I wasn't." Wufei focused on putting Nataku back together.

"Liar. All men are liars." Macy shook her head again.

"Why are you so sexist towards men?" Wufei challenged, and sat beside her once Nataku was in working order again. "I was raised to be the way I am, but what about you?"

"Things have happened to me in my life that you would never understand." The girl ran her fingers along Nataku's leg. "I didn't have what most people would call a normal childhood."

"Yeah?" Wufei prompted, but in the silence that followed, he could remember little hints that she had dropped along those five days.

_"Oh you're a wuss." Macy's eyes grew dark as she turned away from Wufei, who was attempting to bandage his ribs. _

_That day, on a mission he had been slammed in the back by a mobile suit and he had slammed into the controls. For the first 20 minutes, Macy had fussed over him, prodding his stomach and chest, trying to make sure he wasn't bleeding internally. After she had decided he wasn't bleeding internally, she had wandered over to inspect any damage to Nataku and left him to take care of his injuries on his own._

"_And what would you do if you were injured like this?" Wufei couldn't help but flinch as one of his ribs made a cracking sound as he tried to bind it._

"_I have been in your position. I just had to suck it up." Macy wouldn't look at him, and she climbed up Nataku to inspect exactly how the seatbelt had allowed Wufei to slam into the controls._

_Later that day, she slipped away, towards the town and came back with a bottle of painkillers for him and an apologetic look on her face._

_At the time, Wufei had just thought she was lying. He never thought that a girl like her, strong and bitchy, could've been hurt._

Now, he knew he was wrong. Those scars weren't just from accidents, someone had hurt her.

"My father tried to strangle me when I was 7... because I didn't do my homework." Macy wouldn't look at Wufei, and she leaned on Nataku, away from him. "My brother tried to slit my throat when I was 9 because... well, mostly because he wasn't all there mentally."

Wufei found himself staring at her. Macy hadn't lost her composure, hadn't shed a tear, and here she was talking about the pain she had been through. About how those she loved had betrayed her.

Macy went silent for several more minutes, and one more moment from the past five days flashed through his mind.

"_Where did you get that scar from?" Wufei pointed, quite rudely, to the scar on Macy's throat._

"_Oh, don't try to act like you care." Macy had said, not even looking at him. "I'm sick of your bullshitting me with false emotions. What are you going to do, turn on me? Hit all my emotional weak spots so you can get in my pants?"_

_Wufei bit back a rude response, as he had been trying to do. Though it was hard, because whenever he asked about her scars, her past, or her family, she pulled out the bitch card._

"_I hate you." Macy muttered, standing and pacing their small camp._

"_You can leave if you want to." Wufei shot back, stung. "I'm not forcing you to stay here anymore."_

"_You're not forcing me to go, either." The girl made a motion to try and climb Nataku, as she had done countless times, but she fell and landed on the ground. Dejected, she added, "Who says I even have somewhere _to_ go?"_

"_Do you?" This was the first Wufei had heard of her not having a home to go to, or of her talking about a home at all._

"_Depends on what you count as a home." Macy muttered, and then attempted to climb Nataku again, and this time she made it up to Nataku's shoulder. _

_Wufei didn't say anything, and just like that, the conversation was over._

"My uncle, he beat me within an inch of my life because I said his get rich quick scheme was stupid. I was 11." Macy examined her nails, still unfazed by her own life story.

Wufei listened; he knew he wasn't required to say anything, not yet anyway.

"My boyfriend..." Macy paused here and looked down. "He was probably the worst because I actually trusted him to begin with."

Wufei prompted her with a look. He didn't feel like himself listening to her story. He ached for this girl, this girl who had been betrayed by every man she should've trusted.

"My boyfriend stabbed me because I refused to have sex with him." Macy shook her head, as if shaking off the memories. "I'll be by the river if you need me."

With that, she wandered away, leaving Wufei with one thought.

'_She's just as strong as Meiran was.'_

* * *

><p>AN: I just read the part about Meiran as I was finishing up this chapter, and it gave me enough information to finish it, I believe, right. Will you drop me a comment? I love to hear from my readers, and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In the handwritten story, this was the last chapter, but I don't know. We'll see, won't we? Anyway, thank you for sticking around for the third, and possibly last, chapter. I appreciate you guys so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, but I do own Macy, so please, don't use her without my permission. I don't make any profit from this.

* * *

><p>Wufei found it odd when Macy didn't return at nightfall. He contemplated going to look for her, but figured that she wanted to be alone.<p>

The night only got darker, as it was the new moon, and Wufei couldn't sleep. It began to rain, and that was when Wufei decided that even if Macy got pissed off, he was going after her.

"Woman!" Wufei walked along the riverbank, keeping an eye out for Macy. When he didn't see her, he began to panic, just a little. "Macy!" He tried again, hoping that would get her attention. Still no answer. "Damn it, woman are you hiding from me?"

He listened for her, any sign of her. He could hear soft breathing, and when he turned just so, he spotted her curled in the crook of a tree, fast asleep.

"Is your wish in life to get sick?" Wufei muttered, making a move to pick her up.

"I can walk." Macy slurred, sitting up. She was soaking wet from the rain, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Too bad." Wufei scooped her up and headed back towards base camp.

"Wufei?" The girl looked up at him, but he didn't respond. Macy wrapped her arms around his neck, eliciting a slight blush on the Gundam pilot's face. Macy pretended not to notice.

"You're going to have to change." Wufei sighed as they approached camp. Macy was about to comment on her lack of extra clothes when Wufei set her on her feet under a tree and rummaged through his bag of clothes.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Macy pinned herself against the tree in an attempt to not get any more soaked. "All of a sudden you're so concerned, when all this time you've been a sexist pig and-"

Her comments rolled right off of Wufei, now that he knew her, he saw her, how much she was like Meiran. The attitude to push him away would get her nowhere now. He saw her as his second chance.

"These will be loose on you, but they'll be good enough." Wufei handed her the outfit, but Macy was glaring at him again.

She pressed the clothes back into his hands, shook her head, and said, "Stop messing with me. I can't take this."

With that, she darted back into the forest, leaving Wufei at a loss for words, and just a little annoyed.

####

Macy made it about a mile into the forest before she collapsed. She hated herself, she hated men, she hated that her trust was defective, copping out at the last moment. She wiped the tears from her eyes, tears that were mixing with the rain.

"I can't do this." She repeated the words over and over, but she couldn't figure out what she could do. She couldn't trust anyone, ever again. Not when it had gotten her so many dark secrets in her life.

She curled in on herself, letting the rain and tears drip off her chin. Trust was a fragile thing to begin with, and hers had been mauled, shattered, ripped, battered and crushed. No one could ever put it back together, not Wufei, not anyone. She was going to die alone, and she was too scared to go back.

She heard footsteps and she crawled behind a bush, holding her breath. She saw Wufei, who actually looked panicky, come running through the forest. She held the sobs inside and didn't breathe, hoping like hell he wouldn't find her, but just an atom of her hoped that he would.

####

Wufei could tell she was here, but he couldn't see her, or hear her. He couldn't lose someone else, he told himself, in any way or form. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

Then, he heard it. A tiny little gasp, like someone sucking in air quickly. He parted the bushes off to his right and there she was. She looked like a drowned kitten, and she kept rubbing her eyes, but she was ok.

"Come on." Wufei knew better than to yank her up, the response he had gotten when he attempted that before had taught him well.

"I can't ever trust anyone again." Macy sobbed, curling in on herself more. "I can't... love. I can't trust... why won't you leave me alone?"

"Macy," Wufei sat beside her and held her hand. He couldn't remember ever being this close to anyone since Meiran had died, but he tried not to think of that. "I thought that when my wife died. But things change with time."

Macy looked up at him, unsure. Today's Wufei wasn't the Wufei she had known for so long. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him yet.

"I can't trust someone-" Macy hiccupped, something that had started from the sobbing. "Who thinks all women are stupid, overemotional, harmless bitches."

"They can't be." Wufei murmured. "Because you're different." He helped her up, but let her lead them back towards camp.

Outside, the sun was starting to come out from behind the clouds.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I'm done here for now. If I get requests, I might see if I can continue this, but it's up to you guys, ok? In other words, tell me if you want a continuation. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got a review that told me it was not time to close the curtains on this yet. Thank you FanFictionFiend, you seriously made my week! Anyway, the other Gundam Wing stories are put on hold for the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I make no profit from this, but I do own Macy Leace Nady, please, please, ask me before you use her.

* * *

><p>The next few days were touch and go between Macy and Wufei. Macy snapped at everything, and Wufei had trouble biting his tongue.<p>

Then the day came that Wufei came back from a mission and Macy was nowhere to be found. He searched through the forest, half-panicked, half trying to reason with himself.

"Where could that woman be?" Wufei spun around, combing the area by the river where Macy had always disappeared to whenever she wasn't at base camp.

"Looking for me?" Macy poked her head down from the thickest branches of her usual tree. She wasn't in the crook this time though, instead she was tucked into the leaves.

"Damn it, you had me worried!" Wufei moved into the fork of the tree, looking into the branches at her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I didn't know it was you coming." Macy wriggled down the branch, towards him and turned, bracing herself against the branch. "I thought... never mind, just shut up."

"You can't hide from all of your enemies, Macy." Wufei made a move to help Macy down from the tree, but she jumped down on her own. "You're with a Gundam pilot, you realize that?"

"Shut up, Wufei! Just _shut up!_" Macy had her glare plastered on her face now, like a mask. Wufei couldn't help but think what a pity it was that he couldn't see through that mask.

"I'm trying to protect you." Wufei stepped in front of her, trying to prevent her method of escape, bolting. "I'm not around all the time, I can't always be here."

"I've lived all my life until a couple weeks ago without you protecting me, what makes you think I won't make it when you're gone for 3 or 4 hours?" Macy shifted her weight to her right foot. Here, Wufei knew he had to grab her before she bolted. She was merely in preparation, putting her weight on her strongest foot to push off when she ran.

"I'm not saying you can't." Wufei took half a step towards the girl, and she backed up, mistakenly putting her weight on her left foot. The Gundam pilot smirked; he was going to win this twisted little game. "I'm just saying I'd rather you don't take any risks."

"My whole life has been a gamble." Macy took another step back, accidentally backed into a tree and froze like a deer in the headlights. Somehow, she kept talking. "Every time I was abused my life was a percentage. 'Her chances are 50% that she'll live' 'Her chances aren't good, 20% at best'."

"You're not a percentage anymore." Wufei took that last step, and pinned her against the tree. He had to double check Macy's eyes to make sure he wasn't scaring her. Through the time he had spent with her, he had found that despite her façade, in the wrong situations she scared easily. "You're human."

"So are you." Macy whispered. Her eyes searched his, looking for any reaction.

Wufei felt his mind go blank. He forgot that simple fact so often, he _was_ human. Of all the things he did, and all the things he had been through, he was still, and always would be human.

"I'm not going to apologize for that." Macy added, staring him down. "I know that sometimes you try to go beyond your limits, Wufei. Even with all the shit you pull on a daily basis, you're human."

Wufei closed his eyes and gently drew the girl into a hug. He had only done that once before, and it still shocked both of them just the same.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wufei!" Macy ran up to the Gundam pilot as he wobbled his way out of Nataku. Wufei was sure she was just scared, after all the battle had come closer to base camp than any other mission. But instead of starting to cry like any normal woman would, Macy immediately began checking him for wounds.<em>

"_Woman... what are you doing?" Wufei plunked himself down on the ground in an attempt to make his world stop spinning so violently._

"_I'm checking that you're ok, you look like hell." Macy's voice shook like she might cry, but she maintained her composure, poking at his stomach and chest as she checked for internal injuries._

"_Macy..." Wufei pulled her into his arms, being careful to be gentle and not scare her, and then fell backwards onto the ground._

"_I think it's just some kind of vertigo, it'll pass." Macy had managed to get control over the shakiness in her voice, and she sounded almost sure of herself. "You better be ok."_

"_I'm fine." Wufei ran his fingers through her long blonde hair as he spoke. He had admitted to himself that Macy really was beautiful, despite that she didn't look like Meiran. _

"_Stop it." Macy pushed herself away from him, too sudden, something was wrong. "Just stay down for a few minutes, the spinning will pass." She hurried away from him and scaled Nataku, hiding away from him against the Gundam's shoulder._

_Wufei had no reasonable explanation for her sudden leave, other than that he had probably shocked her with the affection._

_At least the spinning passed._

* * *

><p>But this time Macy wasn't squirming or trying to get away. Though she didn't look sure about the whole physical contact thing, she had pressed her face against his chest.<p>

Minor progress, Wufei thought to himself. At least she's making some.

* * *

><p>AN: In the flashback he's supposed to be a little loopy, because he was so messed up from that battle. Anyway, thank you again, FanFictionFiend for making my week with that review, I hope you read this and liked it too! Everyone else, I love to hear from you, will you drop me a comment?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I actually changed my mind, and if it doesn't start storming like crazy I plan to start my OC and Quatre story. If anyone's interested, it will either be up tonight or tomorrow morning. Hopefully. I have it mostly planned out; I just have to get it typed in the time allotted by the weather. This one is kind of from Macy's point of view instead, for a change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I make no profit from this. I do however own Macy Leace Nady, so please don't use her without my permission. Please.

* * *

><p>"And you call me stupid..." Macy tucked the blanket back around Wufei as he twisted around in his sleep. Still, she couldn't help but feel that familiar pang in her chest. The last few nights, Wufei had been distant, more so than usual, and despite that he wouldn't admit it, he was having nightmares.<p>

She didn't know what had gone on in his last few missions, though apparently he had met the other Gundam pilots. Beyond that, she didn't have a clue, and he was keeping everything to himself.

She stood and paced the small camp. Macy hated that he didn't trust her with whatever it was, but then again she didn't trust him completely either.

Macy heard Wufei's breath hitch, and she recognized this as the worst part of every night. Even when she managed to get a few hours sleep, a rarity now, she woke up to Wufei dry sobbing in his sleep.

Normally she didn't care when people cried, she just wanted to tell them to suck it up, that there were worse things in life than having to switch schools or getting an F. There was the horrible thing of being a percentage.

But Wufei crying was a whole other story. Someone usually so strong and stoic, it _hurt _to see him cry. Especially when he would never want her to see him like that awake, that he hid it until he was deep asleep.

She never mentioned it to him in his waking hours, this was her and sleeping Wufei's secret. Waking Wufei didn't need to know that she knew.

Macy settled on Nataku's leg, keeping an eye on Wufei, and trying her best not to cry herself. Her eyes stung and her throat burned, but she kept her pain – the pain caused by Wufei's emotional agony – to herself.

Without warning, Wufei bolted up, into a sitting position. His chest heaving, his eyes darted around. "Woman, what are you doing over there?"

"Don't call me that." Macy slipped down onto the ground, eyeing Wufei. Not a tear on his face, no evidence that he had been crying in his sleep other than his rushed breaths. "Go back to sleep, you have a mission tomorrow." That was a bald-faced lie in and of itself since he had a free day tomorrow, but hopefully it could get him back to sleep.

"No, I don't. Why are you over there?" Wufei studied her as she started towards him. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Shut it, Chang." Macy was trying to keep her temper in check, but sleep deprivation and worry were getting the best of her. "Go back to sleep."

"You're pissy tonight." Wufei muttered, but leaned back and stared up at the stars. "Why the hell are you even up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Macy tried to walk past him, towards her riverside spot but...

Wufei's hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down on top of him. Macy squeaked in shock, but relaxed slightly as he looped a gentle arm around her.

Smirking, Wufei said, "I asked first."

"I just can't sleep lately." Macy rolled off to his side, both annoyed and a little tense. "What about you?"

"Sometimes the human mind makes us think about things we don't want dredged up." Wufei's smirk was gone, and he was studying the stars with a serious expression.

"Yeah." Macy closed her eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Wufei glanced at her, as if unsure what to make of this development, and then turned back to the stars.

The silence was thick with unspoken understanding.

"You shouldn't just bolt like a hare every time things get tense." Wufei looked at her again, as if maybe he was plotting something, but he didn't move otherwise. "Sometimes you need to fight for... all those who wronged you."

"I'm not much of a fighter." Macy ran her fingers through her hair. She felt tightly coiled, as if she could lose it at any second. Every memory of every time she had been beaten or attacked was running through her mind on a reel, all there, all too real.

"I could teach you." Wufei hadn't turned away from the stars again, and he seemed entranced with the big dipper, but his speech was calm and collected. "I know martial arts as well as my Gundam knowledge."

"I'm not a violent person, Wufei." Finally Macy couldn't resist, she rolled on her side to look at him. "I'm just not the type. I'm not saying that violence is wrong, it can be right in the correct circumstances, but I'm not the type of person to get into fights and win. I don't like hurting people, I'm weak."

"You are not weak." Wufei argued, in his that-is-that tone.

Macy bit her tongue, because she didn't see it that way. She felt weak, being beaten all her life, but she felt she didn't have the backbone to defend herself.

"We'll train this evening." Wufei added and rolled away from her.

_Right_, Macy thought, _I just can't guarantee I'll stick around for that._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm hoping someone's still reading this; I haven't gotten any feedback after the first review... Anyway, if the weather stays acceptable, I'm going to go start my QuatreXOC story tonight as well, and maybe add to my other fics as well. But we'll see, since I'm already tired. Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey again! For once, I'm actually lucid as I write this, as lucid as a girl with intense writer's block on her fiction project can be. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, as it's been a long time in the making, or at least it feels like it's been.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do, however, own Macy Leace Nady, and please don't use her without asking me.

* * *

><p>"Wufei, I am not going to fight you." Macy leaned against a tree, her eyes showing every bit of stubbornness that her body contained.<p>

Wufei looked up at the sky and asked every God he could think of for strength. Despite that it had been three hours of arguing, almost to three and a half now, he was still above hitting her to start the fight, especially with her past.

"Give up already." Macy strode over to Nataku; it was obvious that she knew she was winning this little battle of wits.

"You need to be able to protect yourself, and learn some self respect, woman." Wufei drew a deep breath in. Lately he had called her by her name, but when he was irritated she became woman once again.

Macy raised an eyebrow. She had said things to him left marks like a branding iron, and Wufei knew damn well she could whip another searing phrase out if he angered her. She wasn't one for violence, but Wufei was immune to physical pain anyway. It was her words that hurt.

"You need to back the hell off." Macy shook her head and made her way back to her tree. "I don't fight. I hate unnecessary violence."

"What will your definition of necessary be then?" Wufei shot back at her. "When someone is beating you? When someone's killing you? You have to learn to fight before you can fight under pressure."

Macy shot him a glare that could make even the greatest of warriors shudder. Wufei held eye contact with her despite the look; after all, he wasn't afraid of her.

"I can handle myself." Macy's tone was disturbingly flat, like a soda that had been left open. "Stop worrying so much or I'll have to get the hell out of here. I hate it when people worry."

Wufei shook his head; sure he was unable to reason with her. He turned his back to her for a minute to poke at the fire, and then he glanced back. Macy was not where she had been, and there was no sign of her.

_Damn it! _Wufei thought. For sure this woman would drive him insane, there was no other way he would get out of this.

* * *

><p>Macy bit down on her bottom lip, trying to control her gasping breaths. Panic attacks weren't common for her, but when someone pressed her buttons just so, they happened.<p>

She settled against a tree, her breathing beginning to even out. A twig cracked somewhere around her, but she knew it wasn't Wufei. Wrong direction for Wufei, he would've had to have looped around and come from the opposite direction. He didn't have time for that, did he?

Macy took one deep breath and fumbled for anything to use as a weapon. She touched a sharp-edged rock and positioned it in her palm. Being careful, she stood and circled the tree, hiding herself. Another twig cracked, closer this time.

She gauged the distance. Another few feet and this mystery person would be close enough, she could catch him or her and threaten them, just enough bullshit to get them to go back to whence they came.

"Hello." A woman, who couldn't have been more than four years older than Macy herself, smiled at her. Her eyes were caring and her smile was harmless.

The woman was taller than Macy, probably from the years that separated them. Her hair was in two long twirls, and a dark golden that edged on light brown.

Macy dropped the rock, on her own foot, but she didn't so much as flinch. "Who are you?" The words reverberated inside her brain, but she wasn't sure if she had said them.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm not your enemy." The woman chuckled to herself. "I'm Sally. What's your name?"

"Go away." Macy bit back any response that would offend the woman.

"I heard there was a Gundam pilot out here." Sally continued, choosing to ignore Macy's rudeness. "We're on his side, promise."

Macy started to edge away from Sally, but Sally didn't follow.

"We'd like to offer our help to him, if he wants it." The older woman added.

"How do you know I even know the Gundam pilot?" Macy reminded herself not to use Wufei's name, there was too many tracking systems, and it was too risky. "Maybe I'm not on your side."

"I've seen you with him." Sally was tracking her movements, watching for anything that may precede harm.

"He'd just say that you're weak." Macy spat out in a sudden jolt of jealousy. "He doesn't need anyone's help."

"Macy, who is this?" Wufei had snuck up behind Macy without Sally noticing either, his sword drawn.

"My name is Sally Po." Sally repeated. "I think we're working on the same level, for true justice. Can we talk?"

Macy made a low noise in the back of her throat, jealousy Wufei was sure. The thought of something making Macy jealous made him smirk. All the better.

"Yeah." Wufei fixed his gaze on Sally. "We can talk." He looked as bored and annoyed as ever, but secretly he was enjoying that the hard to get girl was suddenly green with envy just because he was paying attention to another woman. The angrier she got, the easier it would be to get her to fight. And the more she fought, the safer she would be.

Macy just looked on as the two of them had Wufei's version of a pleasant conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter took forever; these two are so hard to work with sometimes. And originally the person appearing was going to be a Gundam pilot but I changed my mind because of the timeline. Anyway, drop me a comment if you like, and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, FanFictionFiend and Truish and lets get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or make any profit from this, but I do own Macy Leace Nady so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>It was early evening, the sun just starting to set, Wufei was trying to talk to Sally Po, and Macy was not making it easy.<p>

In addition to toying with Nataku, moving her around and climbing all over her, Macy was walking around the campsite, muttering to herself. Wufei figured that either she really had lost her mind (as long as she didn't go too far that could be dealt with later) or it was a cry for attention. Either way, she wasn't causing any problem at the moment, so he ignored her. A little less attention paid towards Macy would make her even more jealous, Wufei figured.

"Are you two siblings?" Sally asked at a pause in the conversation about war.

"Do we look like siblings?" Wufei finally glanced at Macy, all blonde hair and blue eyes, who had settled on Nataku's shoulder, though she was flipping him the bird.

"Not really, but you act like siblings." Sally smiled, even as she glanced over her shoulder at Macy. "You, the annoyed but protective older brother, her, the hyperactive, attention seeking younger sister?"

"Far from it." Wufei sighed as Macy hopped down from Nataku and started over towards them. "She's not generally like this."

Macy, however, acted like she was going straight past Wufei.

Wufei grabbed her ankle and looked up at her from his spot on the ground. "Land somewhere, woman." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the ground with him.

"Damn it!" Macy fell on him, sprawled across his lap. "Bastard." She muttered, squirming to sit up.

"Ah, I see." Sally's lips turned into a little, mysterious smile. "So your relationship is like that, huh?"

Wufei blinked in surprise at the change of subject, he didn't understand Sally's logic. "Like what?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes." Macy sat up, but leaned against Wufei a little.

"Can I talk to Macy alone?" Sally asked Wufei, still smiling that same smile.

"I don't own her, why are you asking me?" Wufei glanced at Macy, who seemed reluctant to leave his side. "Go talk to her."

"But Wufei..." Macy murmured, trailing off.

"Now." Wufei stood her up, waving them towards the forest, as he headed for Nataku.

Macy reluctantly followed Sally into the forest, but Sally didn't stop to talk. Instead, she led a worried Macy deeper into the forest.

Macy knew it was coming, and she heard the explosion, saw the flash of light, even from the distance they had covered.

She just hoped he was ok.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger! This chapter is short, sorry. I needed to be in bed almost an hour ago though, so I did my best. Leave me a review if you will, I'll be sure to respond when I get back to my computer.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First off, special thanks and dedication goes to FanFictionFiend for sticking around to read this story as it goes on. Second of all, I don't know if I'll be on tomorrow because it's supposed to storm again, so I'm going to aim for this being the first add tonight of two. And a note within a note, there's very little dialogue in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I make no profit from this, however, I do own Macy Leace Nady, so please ask me if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Hours passed. Macy made several attempts to go back, to escape the rebel's camp and find her way back to Wufei, but each time Sally alone was able to stop her.<p>

Early evening passed, and became early night, then late. The only light came from the stars, and Sally kept vigil over Macy.

The girl paced, chewed her nails, her eyes darted around the campsite, but she wouldn't say a word. Sally worried for her mental health, and as the darkness gave way to sunrise, Sally finally gave Macy medication to make her fall asleep.

Sally tucked Macy into a bed, and stayed awake herself. If the rebels needed to fight back, she needed to be awake, sleep deprived or not.

The sunrise's colors faded, and Wufei stumbled into camp. Later, they would discover Nataku hidden in a deeper part of the woods, but for now, Sally was just happy to see he was alive.

Especially since she didn't know what would've happened to Macy if Wufei hadn't returned.

Sally forced Wufei to let her examine him. His pale skin was mottled with dark bruises, he had a head injury from being slammed into the controls for a second time, and one of his ribs was broken, but otherwise he was fine.

"Is any of it life-threatening?" Wufei asked, and he felt like hell but he didn't care. If he wasn't going to die, it was worth it.

"No." Sally sighed; she had managed to bind his ribs before he got pissed off at least. "She's in that building over there. I gave her something to make her sleep."

"Right." Wufei made it halfway to the building before he turned back and gave Sally a quick nod as a thank you.

He opened the door and saw Macy curled into a ball on an infirmary bed.

"Hey..." He murmured, taking the few steps to be beside her bed. "I'm back." He gently unclenched her fist and slipped his hand into her palm, not caring that her nails had obviously been chewed and her cuticles were ripped into bloody shreds.

Macy's hand slowly curled around his, and her eyes opened just a little to peer up at him. She gave him a sleepy look, one that told him that she probably wouldn't remember this later. Wufei didn't care, she was safe and that was what mattered.

"Lay down." Macy slurred, giving him a tiny tug. She was clearly still most of the way asleep, but she wasn't mad and she was ok.

Wufei nudged the door shut with his foot, and then lay beside her. Macy didn't seem to mind that he looked like he was covered in purple paint from all the bruises or that he had a bleeding head wound. She just cuddled close to him and squeezed his hand.

And for that, Wufei was happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Another short chapter, sorry, but I knew beforehand that this would be short, as I didn't want to cover too much ground in one chapter. Anyway, what did you think? Leave me a comment if you will, I love hearing from my readers. Well, I'm off to start the next chapter now!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Depending on how long this chapter is, I might add again after this. I really have nothing else to do when my fiction projects crash and burn every single time lately. But we'll see how I feel when I finish this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I make no profit from this. I do, however, own Macy Leace Nady, so please ask if you want to use her. Okay?

* * *

><p>Macy struggled to wake up that afternoon; her brain just wasn't ready to get up.<p>

"Morning." Sally smiled at her from the other end of the room. She was organizing medical supplies, but when she saw Macy was awake she turned towards her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I want to sleep for a year and a half." Macy stood and blinked hard. "Is Wufei ok?"

It was then that Sally realized she didn't remember Wufei coming in and sleeping next to her. She had found them nearly an hour and a half earlier, still curled up together, but Wufei had bolted. "Yes, he came back. He's fixing his Gundam a little ways from here. Would you like me to show you where he is?"

"Yes." Macy rubbed her eyes and straightened out her clothes. Why hadn't Wufei woken her when he got here? He must've known that she was worried...

Sally led her out to the little thicket where Wufei had hidden Nataku, and Macy saw him immediately. "Damn it, Wufei!" Macy called out and the Gundam pilot looked at her in surprise. "You knew I was worried. Why the hell didn't you wake me up when you got here?"

Sally got the hell out of there before she was dragged into the middle of this lovers spat.

"I did." Wufei kept his distance, Macy wasn't prone to violence, but he wasn't sure how mad she was. "But Sally gave you some kind of sleeping pill or something, so you don't remember. You were just barely awake."

"Prove it." Macy raised her eyebrows at him. "How can you prove it?"

"I can't." Wufei was _not _going to admit that Sally had caught him sleeping next to Macy, and that was the only evidence he had. "How did you fix the seatbelt last time?"

"Well, clearly that didn't work so-" Macy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Let me do it. For a Gundam pilot you sure are useless sometimes."

Wufei kept his mouth shut, as he was learning to do with Macy.

Macy stole a screwdriver off Nataku's shoulder and climbed into the cockpit, easier since Nataku was lying down. "You're such a liar." She muttered as she toyed with the seatbelt.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Wufei peered in at her as she worked. "Name one time."

"When you said you were going to shoot me if I didn't tell you who I was and who sent me. And the gun wasn't even loaded." The scary thing to Wufei was that she was unfazed by all of this, just like she was unruffled by so many other aspects of her life. "Not to mention the safety was on."

"I thought you were an enemy." Wufei blinked. Funny how she remembered something she could use against him and not him sleeping next to her. Ironic really.

"You lied to me when you told me to go talk to Sally and you were really sending me away when OZ was coming." Macy reached up and grabbed several screws from up on top of the Gundam.

"That was for-" Wufei sighed and changed the topic before he dug his own grave. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm adjusting the seatbelt so you don't bash your pretty little face in. Shut up and let me do it." Macy grabbed several more items from up top and shook her head again. "Would you normally let a woman do this for you?"

"No." Wufei answered truthfully. "Normally I would be doing this myself."

"Well, you're not by yourself anymore, are you?" Macy asked, froze for half a second and then returned to her work.

"Something wrong?" Wufei leaned in and tried to catch a glimpse of her expression.

Macy resisted the urge to scream at him, to freak out. After all, it had been her choice of words that made her freeze, and he just didn't get it. Not a big deal, right?

Wrong. Macy told herself she shouldn't have been even thinking of him like that, not now, especially not now when she was pissed off at him.

"Macy?" Wufei blinked in surprise, he wasn't used to getting no response, especially not from Macy. If she didn't want to say anything, she always had some smartass comeback ready.

"Why were you so distant after you met the other Gundam pilots?" Macy was the one to change the subject now. "What happened?"

There was silence for a long moment, and then Wufei sighed. He wouldn't lie to her, not now. "I attempted to kill the man who killed my wife. I failed and he refused to kill me."

There was a clatter as Macy dropped the screwdriver and screws. She climbed out of the cockpit and sat next to Wufei, but didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" Wufei had never seen Macy like this, paled and struggling to catch a breath.

"Shut up for a minute, Wufei." She managed. Her breaths came in little gasps, and her eyes were wide.

Wufei did as he was told, but got ready to run for help if it was needed. Within a few minutes, Macy was slowly regaining her composure, her color returning to her face and her breathing turning normal again.

"Panic attack, sorry." Macy wouldn't look at him, and Wufei knew that she never apologized. Apologetic looks, maybe, but true apologies, never.

"Don't you need medication for those?" Wufei felt bad that he had elicited that, though it probably hadn't been right to keep from her in the first place.

"I took anti-anxiety medication for a year when I was younger, but it's just a pain in my ass and they're not that common." Macy shrugged and crawled back into the cockpit to pick up all the things she had dropped.

Wufei couldn't help but wonder what else he didn't know about Macy. He had been so open with her, and she was still such a mystery to him.

"Macy?" He said after several minutes of the girl swearing and growling at the seatbelt. "What don't I know about you?"

"If you talk to me one more time," Macy growled; it was clear she was mad at the machinery. "I swear to God, you're going to be screwed into this Gundam for the rest of your life by a very important piece of your body."

Wufei swallowed hard. It would have to wait then.

* * *

><p>AN: These were lighter chapters. Anyway, I don't think I'm going to be adding again tonight, but we'll see. I have to try to do some fiction work before I have to bang my head against a wall, but I will answer reviews tonight as long as my Internet doesn't cop out. Thank you for reading, and I'd love it if you left me a review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to Truish and FanFictionFiend, who put this on alerts. Thank you so much, you are what keep me writing this! On the flipside, it's late, and I don't want to write on my fiction project, so I decided to work on this. Please point out my typos, if you see any.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Leace Nady, so please ask before you use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Two days later, Macy and Sally finally got a moment to talk.<p>

"So you really like him, huh?" Sally noted as she sat with Macy in the infirmary. "I think he likes you too." She gave the younger girl a smile. "At the very least he cares about you a lot."

"I've been through a lot..." Macy rubbed her eyes, which felt gritty since she hadn't been sleeping well. She had refused any further sleeping medication after the first night. "I just don't know if things would work... and he's been hurt too, I don't want to make his pain any worse."

"You're a nice girl." Sally gave Macy a one-armed hug. "You've been through so much and you still care about others."

Macy shrugged. She had told Sally about her past in a quiet moment the day before, and so far she hadn't regretted it.

"You want to know a secret?" Sally leaned in, eyes sparkling. "Don't tell Wufei that I told you, but he did come in here and sleep next to you. The first thing he wanted to know when he got here was where you were and if you were ok."

Macy drew in a shaky breath; she felt on edge from the lack of sleep, and irrevocably bad for screaming at Wufei two days prior. He had left her alone for two days, generally, but she still spotted him keeping an eye on her every day.

"It won't work, it just won't work." Macy rubbed her eyes again to try and get rid of the tears building up. "I've never had a relationship, family or otherwise with a man that didn't go bad."

"He wouldn't hurt you." Sally was sure of this. That was clear. "You should've seen the way he was curled up with you while you were asleep."

"You wouldn't steal him away, would you?" Macy looked up at the older woman, her eyes worried. "You wouldn't, right?"

"He's a little young for me, sweetheart." Sally gave her another smile. "Trust me, he's all yours."

"Thank you... I'm just paranoid, I guess." Macy shrugged again. "Wufei and I have changed each other a lot since we met. We both started out really sexist towards the opposite sex, and we've both gotten so much better because of each other."

"You've changed each other for the better." Sally stood and started for the door. "That's a good sign, a very good sign."

Macy blinked, then looked down. Now that an outsider had noticed something between her and Wufei, Macy's fears were coming on full force.

She bit her lip and stared at the floor as Sally stepped out the door and shut it behind her. Could she really let this relationship happen, or would it all fall apart before it even started?

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, this chapter wasn't planned, so it's so short. But I have a question for anyone who feels the need to reply, is my plotting ok? Honestly, I'm having trouble with my fiction, and I want to know. Tell the truth, ok? Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who tells me what they think.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I thought, I can probably squeeze in one more add on this before I go to bed, but on the other hand, I'm very sleepy, so we'll see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Leace Nady, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Wufei slipped away from the edge of the open infirmary window without a single noise. Eavesdropping wasn't the most honorable thing to do, but it was definitely needed.<p>

"Wufei!" Macy jumped through the open window and grabbed his arm. "What did you hear?"

"Everything." Wufei stared at her with a subtle smirk that was just barely there. He was having doubts of his own; he had been married once already, after all.

"Don't take this the wrong way..." Macy began slowly. "But... not right now, ok?"

He knew exactly what she meant; she didn't want to start anything with him at the moment. Wufei nodded, he could live with that, but a bead of frustration still sat in his chest.

"Thank you." Macy glanced around camp and quickly changed the subject. "Are we planning on leaving anytime soon?"

"I don't have any plans to right now." Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Did you pick a fight with Sally, is that why you want to leave?"

"I was just wondering." Macy glared at him; all talk of romance long gone. "Sally and I are friends now."

"Right. And pigs will fly." Wufei said this all very straight faced, in a way that made Macy either want laugh or threaten him, she wasn't sure which one.

"Actually, she's telling the truth." Sally came up behind Macy and put her hands on her shoulders. "We've got everything all worked out."

In his head, Wufei said a very interesting combination of swearwords. He had wanted to use Macy's jealousy as motivation to get her to fight, but now it was gone.

"Come with me." Wufei motioned for Macy to follow him towards Nataku.

Macy gave Sally a nervous glance, and then followed Wufei into the woods.

"You're still going to have to learn to fight." Wufei stopped about 20 feet into the woods, but still a ways away from the Gundam. "I can't always protect you, you know that."

"I'm not a person who fights." Macy shook her head. "I'm good at hiding, and I can run. I'm not the kind of girl who beats up others."

"I'm not asking you to beat anyone up unless they're attacking you." Wufei took a deep breath, that bead of frustration had grown into a softball and it still sat in his chest, heavier than lead. At the look on Macy's face, he gave in. "Fine. Three self defense moves, deal?"

"Why do you know self-defense if you're into martial arts?" Macy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because my wife knew self defense and she tried it on me." Wufei used his 'that's not the point' tone to steer the conversation away from Meiran. "Do you know any self defense moves?"

"I know how to knee a guy where it hurts." Macy smirked, probably recalling how she had tried to knee Wufei when they first met.

"Alright." Wufei took his hand and gently touched the bridge of her nose. "If you hit someone hard enough here, with the heel of your hand, you can knock their nose into their brain. Kill them instantly. Now show me where you would hit me."

Macy looked up at him for a minute before she gently touched the bridge of his nose.

"Right." Wufei took her hand in his and folded her fingers down, all except for her thumb. "Now if you hook your thumb around into the corner of their eye, you can-" He finally noticed Macy's erratic breathing. "Are you having a panic attack?"

"Just shut up for a minute." Despite the simple request, Macy crumpled to the ground, her eyes shut tight and her breaths gasping.

Wufei didn't know what to do. He could've run for help, but they were too far away, if something went wrong he wouldn't make it back in time. In an attempt to calm Macy, he hugged her gently against him.

In time, Macy's breathing evened out and she relaxed. After several minutes she looked up at Wufei and mumbled, "you have a good heart you know."

"Were you having a panic attack?" Wufei ignored her comment.

"Yes..." Macy shoved Wufei away a bit. "Sally says they're getting worse because of how little sleep I'm getting."

"You should let her give you something to help you sleep if it's getting that bad." Wufei's eyes were pitying as he watched her.

"Don't be what you hate." Macy stood and started towards the camp on shaking legs. "Bleeding heart."

Wufei watched her go, but didn't chase or say anything. Sometimes, that girl said all the wrong things.

Sometimes, she was more like Meiran than she would ever know.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I realize that Macy's been having a lot of panic attacks lately, but they can get worse if you don't get enough sleep, so I've been trying to go with that. Anyway, I'd love it if you could drop me a comment, but otherwise thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to Efyraa.x, FanFictionFiend, and Truish for their invaluable reviews and putting this on alerts. You keep me writing, and I appreciate every review! As a side note, the soundtrack, the only thing I played for this chapter was "Haunted" by Taylor Swift, but it was the acoustic version. The mood matches it, so if you want, play it while you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do however, own Macy Leace Nady, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Wufei didn't know how to approach Macy after that comment. Was he really becoming what he hated, a bleeding heart, or did he just care? Even Wufei himself wasn't sure.<p>

On the flipside, Macy kept her distance. Whenever Wufei caught a glimpse of her, she was with Sally, though she was silent.

Then came the day when he finally caught her alone.

"Wufei, knock it the hell off." Macy looked for a way out as he pinned her to a tree. "This isn't funny!"

"I am not a bleeding heart." Wufei muttered, solemn as ever. Then, he changed the subject. "You can't hide from everyone, Macy."

"I'm not hiding." Macy glared at him. "Don't pity me because I'm screwed up, ok? You are just as screwed up as me, and you know it!"

Wufei swallowed, stung, but didn't let her go. "Don't be so scared of your imperfections." The words didn't sound like his, but they felt appropriate for the scene unfolding in front of him. "Everyone has them."

"That's not what I'm scared of." Macy had lowered her voice, her tone barely above a whisper. "I'm not scared of anything that's wrong with me, I've known for years exactly how messed up I am, I'm afraid of messing up something that's so _real_."

Wufei blinked and he felt his eyes go wide. That was exactly the same reason he had pushed so many people away after Meiran had died, he was afraid of messing up something that was real. Something that was really there. If he didn't let anyone in then he couldn't screw anything up.

And here he was, pinning an abuse survivor to a tree, probably messing up the one real thing in his life.

Macy was taking long, quivering breaths, and she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Stop giving me that look, bleeding heart." She mumbled, and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't want to argue." Wufei slipped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Don't hug me!" Macy screamed, but she didn't squirm. Instead, despite her mutterings of how she was going to get him for this, she relaxed against him.

"Don't be so scared." Wufei set his chin lightly on top of her head. "I wouldn't let any harm come to you." He meant it too, more than he had meant anything else in his life.

"I hate men..." Macy said, and for a second Wufei worried she was regressing until she added, "I hate all men but you..."

Wufei blinked in surprise. He didn't know what to say to that.

"I don't want to mess anything else up..." Macy leaned against him, her right cheek against his chest. "I hate that I screw everything up..."

"We got this far." Wufei interjected. "We got this far, and we haven't killed each other, so why don't we just keep going?"

The blonde girl looked up at Wufei in surprise. His plan sounded simple enough, so why couldn't she just say yes? She wasn't signing her life away, she wasn't marrying him, and she wasn't promising anything.

It still wasn't that simple, at least, not to her.

"I don't know." Macy swallowed hard. "I just don't know right now."

Still, Wufei didn't let her go.

* * *

><p>AN: I felt that was a good place to end the chapter. I want to do another chapter tonight, but it's supposed to storm, again, so I don't know if I can write, edit and post another chapter tonight. We'll see. Anyway, I would love it if you dropped me a review, and thank you so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm trying to hurry up before it storms, but I'll try to make sure this chapter isn't too rushed, as it is important. This one is for FanFictionFiend, who I believe saw this coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I make no profit from this, however, I do own Macy Leace Nady, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Something's different between you two..." Sally looked both Wufei and Macy up and down. "What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing." Wufei and Macy chorused, though they were holding hands.

"Well, I'm just going to assume that you worked out whatever problem you were having." Sally turned away and only then did she allow the smile tugging at her lips to blossom.

Though Macy and Wufei hadn't decided on any course of action, they definitely felt closer. They had realized that they had a common fear, and things were beginning to change.

"She knows." Macy rolled her eyes as she tugged Wufei away, towards his Gundam. They had been heading that way when Sally had intercepted them. "She knows everything. It's a little creepy."

"You're in a good mood." Wufei let her lead him, he had found that she enjoyed being the leader and he wasn't about to stop her when it was her decision that was on the line.

"I'm trying today." Macy hopped on top of Nataku, letting go of Wufei's hand.

Wufei narrowed his eyes, what the hell did that mean?

"Have you had any other problems with Nataku?" Macy was puttering around, tightening bolts and poking around, making sure everything was in place.

"We still need to talk." Wufei sighed, but sat on Nataku's leg. He wasn't above letting her fix his Gundam, not when she did such a good job.

"I'm busy." Macy said, but her speech was without it's usual snark. "I'll talk to you in a minute."

A minute became half an hour, then an hour. She always found something to do that made her say one more minute.

"Ok, that's it." Wufei crawled into the cockpit and pinned her to the inner wall of the Gundam. "We're going to talk, now."

Macy froze, a screwdriver still in her hand. "I'm busy." She said for at least the twentieth time in an hour.

"No, you're not." Wufei sighed; he had figured her out ten minutes ago. "You've been messing with the same screw for the past 10 minutes."

"What do you want?" Macy dropped the screwdriver. "I already said-"

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." Wufei put a finger on her lips to shush her. "I'm not asking for your eternal servitude, and I'm not asking you to sell your soul. All I'm asking is that you let me call you my girl-"

Wufei was promptly cut off when Macy shoved his hand away from her face and kissed him.

Well, that answered that question.

* * *

><p>AN: This will be coming to a close soon, I'm sorry to say. I will have other OC stories going up after this, with TrowaXOC, QuatreXOC, and DuoXOC. QuatreXOC was already up once, but I decided I hated it and took it down. So, a question for you my readers, which one should I do after this?


	14. Epilogue

A/N: This is the epilogue. I want to thank everyone who read this far, everyone who reviewed, and I hope you'll check out my other OC stories when they go up. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I make no profit from this. I do however own Macy Leace Nady, so please ask me if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"So what happens now?" Macy whispered as they lay on Nataku, staring up at the stars together. "We just keep living like this?"<p>

"One day the war will be over and we can live like normal people." Wufei shrugged and ran his fingers through her hair. "For now yeah, we just keep living like this. I keep completing missions and you keep fixing Nataku."

"Don't toy with me." Macy sat up, and for a moment Wufei worried if he had angered her. "I know that, I'm not stupid. I meant with us."

"Us?" Wufei pulled her down so their faces were about an inch apart, but instead of kissing her, just gently held her there.

"Tease." Macy muttered, trying to close the distance and kiss him.

"I haven't told you about what happens to us yet." Wufei smirked, holding her in place, though ever so tenderly.

"Then tell me already." Macy squirmed lightly under his touch, though she was just toying with Wufei, he could tell. "You're so weird sometimes."

"We just keep going." Wufei smiled and pulled her in for the kiss.

The words rang in Macy's head, so true, so right, so real.

_We just keep going._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't quite get this epilogue to the word count I wanted. Anyway, now that it's over, what do you have to say? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Somewhere in between? What did you like or hate? Thank you so much for reading the entire story, it means a lot to me.


End file.
